Typically, fuels and materials such as hydrides are stored in round or cylindrically shaped reservoirs, such that the reservoir wall can effectively withstand the internal pressure of the fuel or other material. Spatially, these conventional reservoirs are very inefficient as unutilized space is present regardless of the arrangement or configuration.
Micro fuel cell power supplies intended for use in portable devices must conform to the space allotted within the portable device. The more fuel that can be stored in such a space, the higher the energy density of the overall device. Hydrides are often used to store a fuel, such as hydrogen. Efficient storage of hydrogen is an important aspect for many industrial and commercial applications, including fuel cell applications. Currently, hydrogen in compressed gas cylinders is commonly used in various industries. Metal hydrides absorb hydrogen at low pressure and can be refilled using high purity hydrogen. A metal hydride reservoir can store significantly more hydrogen than traditional compressed hydrogen tanks.